The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked
by Paradise Eco
Summary: We can't hide from the monsters that knock on our doors. They live in our homes and love our friends, I will kill them all and delivery the mercy on the wicked the way it should've been given. The only way to kill them is with Dark Eco. I am the Law; She is the Destroyer. Eco is dead, and she killed my love.
1. A is for Aza

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter One: A is for Aza_

There was something new in the air.

Jak couldn't put his finger on what it was and what it felt like. Sometimes it burned like an uncontrollable fire and sometimes it felt like a kiss in the night. He knew he should fear it, but it was hard to fear something he couldn't see. He kept these thoughts to himself, of course, he didn't want to scare Parker and Daxter, because he couldn't take the idea of another adventure.

That's how he got here in the first place.

He watched Daxter as he activated the treetop cameras Ashelin had installed in the forest. When she tried to hand the job off to a rookie team, Daxter piped up he could do it within 20 minutes and if not all Ashelin's drinks for the month would be on him. He didn't have to climb the trees, he had to keep the Metal Heads (who were few and far between) away from Daxter.

"Almost done!" Daxter called down.

Jak looked at his communicator, he had 5 minutes until the timer went off. Jak climbed off the rocks, heading towards the switch box. He could bring them back online and he could go home. The trek was easy compared to his former treks in the forest, everything seemed to be safer.

But the uneasiness still hung in the air like a horrible smell.

"Done!" Daxter called from above, Jak opened the switch box and pulled the lever down. He could hear the cameras come to life, each one giving off a hum as Daxter landed on his shoulder. "I told Ashelin I could do it!" He stretched.

"I never doubted you Dax."

"Thanks buddy."

"_Well you did it,"_ Ashelin's voice through, strong and pissy. _"I guess I owe you a day as Baron. There are some rules we have to go over, which include not naming yourself the forever Baron."_

"Damn it!" Daxter shouted. "I should've done that!"

Jak smirked. "Next time buddy."

"Maybe. Hey, we can get Parker to overthrow Ashelin's government!"

"I don't think she'll be up for that," Jak answered. "She's very busy."

"Oh yes," Daxter grumbled. "She's going to have a baby soon." He groaned. "This is so inconvenient!" He smacked the back of Jak's head. "You have a problem."

Jak chuckled. "I know, I can't keep my hands off of her."

"Eww! No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant you're gonna be stuck on diaper duty while I play the hero." Daxter frowned. "Now all I can think about is what you said."

He smirked. "Sorry."

"No, you're not!" Daxter shouted. "You're smirking! You think this is funny! It's not, she's giving birth to a human thing!"

"It's a baby, Dax."

"I know bu-" Jak rolled to the left, hiding behind a tree. Ahead he spotted a man, dressed in clothes that didn't match Haven's style. He was talking to someone; the person was a bit smaller than the man. The smaller person held out a box to the man, he took it and they shook hands. "Drug deal?" Daxter whispered.

"Could be," Jak answered. Ever since they left Kras City, Rayn had been flooding the Haven market with cheap drugs she called Stones. It was Eco mixed with morphine. When it first rolled into Haven, Ashelin didn't take action but now there were people dying in the streets. Some would even kill for one last hit. Jak had heard that Samos and Onin's hospital was overflowing with addicts and the dead. While Samos didn't admit it, Onin begged for Parker to help. She said yes after she was done being pregnant. "Go ahead, see if you can recognize any of them."

Daxter only nodded as Jak loaded his weapon, the smugglers had gotten into the attitude of killing anyone who got in their way. While he wasn't just some other citizen, he wasn't in the market of being shot today.

"Have you seen the wannabe Queen?" One asked, his voice a strong baritone.

"Not since Jak spirited her out of Spargus." The other answered with a chuckle. Jak paused, they were talking about Parker. They left Spargus two days ago. "Haven't seen her since, I've only seen Jak." The man chuckled. "I dare you to tell her that Drake is dead."

"Hell no." The man snapped. "I like my head attached to my body." There was a pause. "Do you think he killed her?"

"No." The other man answered quickly. "He's just hiding her."

A snap of a branch made Jak turn, even the men stopped talking as they looked towards the source. Jak stayed low as another branch cracked and it fell from the tree above, he thought it might've been Daxter, but he spotted a flash of orange above the men when he looked back at them.

"Here's the latest shipment." The low-voiced man said. "There'll be a newer brand coming next week, so much stronger."

"Good." The man took it. "I'll send you a meeting spot." Both men nodded, the package holder faded into the trees. Jak heard his heavy footfalls heading towards the exit of the forest, while the other man waited a couple of minutes before following suit. Jak followed suit, waiting before standing up.

"Why didn't you engage?" Daxter asked jumping down from the trees.

"Didn't have to," Jak answered looking to the cameras. "There's someone always watching."

* * *

Headquarters had grown since the Dark Maker war, but Jak still liked using the entrance he used during its humbled days. The elevator, only reserved for Ashelin's elite, went to the second floor, where Ashelin's personal offices were held. Whenever he was in the city, he used Parker's workspace. The little office she had claimed after the war, the woman from Mizo's team followed them to the city and worked as an assistant.

"These are for you," Cora said without looking up at Jak. "Sign where I've highlighted."

Jak looked at the document, it was a report on what he just did and witnessed. "How do you get these done so fast?"

"I rather work quickly then wait around." She answered. "Also, Samos wanted me to remind you that Parker has an appointment this week. He's concerned that she hasn't been to see him."

"Parker is doing her own thing." Jak answered.

"Yes, starting a new life is hard enough." Cora responded.

"Anything else, Cora?"

"They caught one of the guys you saw in the forest."

"And?"

"He's refusing to talk to anyone but Parker."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, why not?" He grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading out." He paused. "Can you schedule a doctor's appointment with Slim and Samos for tomorrow morning?"

Cora glanced up from her screen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Cora answered, going back to typing and ignoring Jak as he left.

He kept to himself, ignoring the other guards that walked around him and talked to each other. He knew most of his friends were either heading home. He'd dropped Daxter off at the bar when they came into the city, he headed to HQ because he knew Cora would want him to sign his work report -and if he didn't, she'd be on his front door that night with pen in hand.

Although, if Cora went to his house, she'd get no one.

The criminals were correct about him moving Parker. He couldn't help it; he wanted her close. So, under the cloak of night, he and Sig moved Parker back into the city with the help of the few Wolves Parker had left. He had to work in the city and while he knew Sig would help her if she needed anything, he wanted, needed, her in the city.

Daxter knew, of course, he offered one of the rooms above the bar. He went through the back doors of the bar, ignoring the hostesses as they did their make-up in the open bathroom. He headed up the stairs, voices filtered down to him. Voices he didn't know, most likely visitors to Haven or patrons wanting a safe place to sleep tonight. His room was at the end of the hallway, he knocked softly before opening the door.

The TV was on and it cast a luminous glow across the small room. Parker slept on the small couch in front of the TV, she rested on a pillow. Jak only smirked, shaking his head. She didn't get much sleep last night, he heard her tossing and turning the whole night. He placed his weapons and pack down by the door. He bent down to her level, he traced her chin before kissing her cheek.

He glanced down the hallway at the sound of whimpering.

He should be happy to hear that sound, but it only reminded him of the night he returned from Kras. The smell of blood was overwhelming, he stood in the doorway for what felt like hours until he heard the whimpering -followed by Parker's giggle. She whispered softly, _I love you._

Jak headed towards the whimpering, the living room attached to a small bedroom. He and Parker slept in there -but there was someone new he was sharing her with. The bed was made but a few pillows were crowded around Parker's side. His eyes flickered to the small cradle Sig found in the palace, no one asked who it belonged to first -but they all had a feeling.

He peered over the edge. He wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Parker and the newborn on the floor of the living room. They were both naked, Parker held it to her chest and talked softly. She looked so happy but so helpless. When she saw him, she invited him to sit with her. He could only sit on the floor, staring at the two of them.

She stared up at him, her big green eyes scanning the area before landing on him. He stared down at her, she wore a onesie and a turban hat -something Lena made for her. He could see the turfs of black hair sticking out as she stared at him. She looked so much like Parker -too much like her for his comfort.

"You can pick her up," Parker called from the door. Jak turned, she smiled at him. "She's not in her biting phase yet."

"She bit you." He snapped.

Parker came into the room, she lifted her out of the cradle. "And that's why I'm not breastfeeding anymore." She rubbed her nose against the baby's nose. "No more boobie milk for you."

"Don't say it like that."

"Why?" She turned to him. "You don't like it when I talk in my baby voice?"

He rolled his eyes. Damn right he was tired of the baby voice. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

"Got tired of waiting for you." She answered.

"I told you I was working a double." He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

Parker shrugged. "Less sore."

"Are you still mad at me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Very much."

He looked down at his daughter. She stared up at him again, eyes wide as she searched his face. Panic filled his body, he remembered the first time he got to hold her. She wasn't very fond of him, crying and squirming in his arms -then he felt the surge of Eco. Parker took her back, trying to soothe her but she clawed her face. Jak glanced at her neck, a red scar was left on Parker's neck but it was starting to look better every day -but she was healing so slowly.

"I'm gonna shower." He stated.

"Okay, I'm going to feed her." Parker responded. "That should put her to sleep for a good couple of hours."

He kissed her cheek, "G' night, Parker." He looked down at the baby, she was now staring at Parker. Her eyes filled with wonder. "Goodnight, Aza."

TBC…


	2. B is for Bhanrigh

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Two: B is for Bhanrigh_

In a surprising turn of events, it was raining in Haven City.

Parker pulled the straps of her dress high, tying them into a tight bow. She went to the crib and scooped up her daughter; Aza gave a small hiccupping sound but didn't wake as she pulled the wrap around her body.

"Everything's all packed up." Jak said from the doorway. "We'll head back to Spargus right after the appointment."

"Sounds good."

"Here," She looked to him, he held out a cape coat. It would keep them both warm and Aza hidden from prodding eyes. She took it and wrapped it around herself, it was warm like it just came out of the dryer. "C'mon, if we're late Samos will be pissed."

"I think he's gonna be pissed either way." Parker mumbled flipping her hood up. "We hid a very big secret from everyone."

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell everyone you were pregnant!"

"Sarcasm is my thing, Jak." Parker smirked. "And you know what I'm talking about."

"They'll be mad at first," He pushed her coat back, he didn't touch Aza, but he stared at her tuff of hair. "But I'm sure they'll understand why you kept her a secret."

"What about Lena?"

"Run in zig-zags, you'll be much harder to catch." He pulled the hood of her cape up, hiding her from the world like a precious metal. "And if she has a gun, duck."

She only smiled at him as he flipped his own hood over his head, he beaconed for her to follow as he headed for the door. Parker held Aza closer and followed close to Jak, keeping her head down as they arrived at street level. She felt Jak wrap an arm around her, she rolled her eyes and picked up the pace. He seemed on edge ever since they arrived in Haven.

She couldn't blame him.

She felt safer with the heavy metal on her hip. All their enemies were gone but they still feared the shadows.

Jak kept her closer, keeping his arm tight on her shoulders as they jogged to the Headquarters. She stepped into the lobby first, pulling her hood off as Jak pressed the button to the Clinic. The building was devoid of people, so quiet that Parker couldn't think straight as she stepped on the elevator. She leaned against the wall and watched as Jak bounced on his heels.

"You're really itching in your skin." She stated.

He gave her a look. "You would be too."

"We're safe in Haven too."

"I feel more comfortable in the heat and sand."

She shrugged. "I grew up here."

"The only memories I have of this place are…"

He didn't finish, and he didn't have to. The first two years of his new life in Haven were awful, her doing in part. Then the city kicked him out, how could he love this city the way she did? The elevator pinged and the doors opened, she followed him heading to the first room on their right. Even the receptionist was missing.

Parker pulled off her cloak and hung it up, Aza made a small sound, curling up closer to her. She undid her carrier, passing the bundle to Jak as she walked around the room. She rocked her daughter slowly as she looked around the room, it was a basic room with basic furniture. Everything smelt sterile and clean, she stopped at an information poster about Eco poisonings.

There was a knock at the door before it opened, Samos entered first glaring at Jak. "When I said I wanted to see you, my boy, I meant during waking hours!" Samos shouted.

"I'm sure you can make an exception," Jak smirks motioning to Parker.

Samos' face went pale as he looked at the bundle in her arms. "You had him at home?!" Samos shouted.

Parker rolled her eyes. "No, she just popped out on the way here."

Samos looked to Jak. "When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"When you were on a mission?!" Slim asked, he walked around Samos and went straight to Parker. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You should've called me Drake." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"Well, you're here now." Samos huffed. "Slim do you want to take Parker down the hall, and I'll check out the boy."

"It's a girl," Jak mumbled. "Her name is Aza."

Samos nodded. "Very well. Aza."

Slim nods. "Sounds good," He motioned to the table. "Parker you can put Aza in the bassinet."

She nodded and placed Aza in the bassinet. She fell asleep on her way to the headquarters. She placed a hand on her head before looking to Jak, he nods to her, answering her silent question. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stepped back from Aza, she grabbed her cloak and followed Slim out.

They walked down the cold hallway, away from Jak, Aza, and Samos. Instead of heading to the other exam room, Slim took a left towards the security elevators. "There's a man," Slim began, he pressed the down button several times and looked over her shoulder. "He's apart of Rayn's drug ring and he refuses to talk to anyone but you."

"Shouldn't we be getting back to Aza and Jak?"

"They'll be fine." Slim stepped into the elevator. "I need badass Parker to talk to him."

She stared down the hallway, expecting someone to run out after her. Someone to demand that she return to her daughter and Jak. Slim takes her by the elbow, pulling her into the elevator. She stepped back slowly, stepping over the threshold of the elevator and backing up to the far wall. Slim scanned his hand and the doors closed, she let out a breath as they go down, down, down.

"He refuses to give us a name. He wrote down your name on a piece of a paper and smiled at us." Slim looked back to her. "Torn wanted to starve the information out of him and Ashelin refused."

"And you think I can get through to him?"

He shrugged. "Why not feed his obsession?"

"Because that's how monsters are born." She whispered as the doors opened. They got off together, marching towards the remade Fortress. It had been Vin's idea to remake the Sewers into a small Fortress. Parker wasn't sure how many criminals were there, but she knew only a few lived in the jails by the Port.

In a small office with a large window, Ashelin marched around the room reading a report. She's back in her old uniform, but with light blue instead of the red stripes. Her dreadlocks are tied on top of her head hastily with a band. She stopped when Slim cleared his throat, she looked at them both, shocked for a second before smirking.

"How long ago?" She asked.

"Two weeks." Parker answered.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Aza Mar-Drake."

She smirked. "Good," She dropped the file on the table. "This is our friendly drug dealer." She says motioning to the window. Parker stepped beside her. The man sat with his hands intertwined on the desk, both shackled down. His gaze was strong, his eyes burn through the glass and stab her through the heart. "He refuses to give us a name or who he works for, but since Jak caught him dealing with Rayn's people, we figured he works for her."

"Anything else?" Parker asked.

"Besides only asking for you?" Slim grumbled. "Nothing. He refuses to eat, drink and just sits there... staring."

"Guess I'll work my charm on him?" Parker crossed her arms, feeling a sudden chill as she walked to the door. She shook off the chill and opened the door.

The man's face lit up, he straightened himself and smiled at her. "Well, well, Jak let you off your leash?"

Parker pulled out the chair and sat. "More like I let him off his."

"She told me you were sassy," He motioned to her. "But I didn't expect a dress."

She shrugged. "I just had a baby. I wear what is comfortable."

"I guess congratulations are in order?" A knock came from behind her, his eyes flickered to the window. "If I've crossed a line, I apologize."

"Save it." She snapped. "You pulled me away from my family, tell me now what you wanted to talk about."

He settled back in his chair. "Where's the fun in that? Tell me, how's Jak adjusting to fatherhood? How can something so savage hold a precious gift from the Gods?" He motioned to her. "From your expression, I can see that he hasn't murdered the baby yet."

"He won't." She snarled.

"Have I struck a nerve, _Mo Bhanrigh_?" He asked.

_Bhanrigh_… what the Dark Makers used to call her. She jumped to her feet as he slammed his hands on the table. She heard his chains break, he kicked the table towards her. She jumped, falling onto the table and rolling off. She landed on her back, giving a cough as he jumped on her. The window shook, she could only imagine Slim beating against it.

She rolled onto her stomach, jumping to her feet as the man grabbed her. She kicked against him as he picked her up, slamming her on the table. She kicked upwards, hitting him in the jaw. He pulled her up, throwing her against the window. The glass spidering where her head connected. This time she fell onto the table, she felt the pain in the back of her head. He pushed her off the table, she fell on her back.

"Sorry Mrs. Drake," He chuckled. "I don't need the dress-wearing motherly Parker right now," He grabbed her neck as she clawed at his face. "She's so boring and ineffective," He reached under her dress and grabbed her knife, he pulled it out and pressed it against her cheek. "I need our Queen back."

She screamed as he dragged the knife across, she turned her head quickly and bit down on his hand. She kicked upwards, he fell back and hit the ground hard. She rolled onto her stomach, she coughed until her body shook. She looked back at him as he nursed his injured hand, he smiled at her.

"Do you feel it Parker?" He asked. "Do you feel that power you've missed so much?" He moved closer. "Tell me, what does it feel like? Does it feel good? Let it out, be the woman Erol, the Dark Makers and we all need." He started to crawl towards her. "The world is starting a new, we need someone to rule us." She gave a gasping breath when she felt him hover over her, her poor heart stutters along as he touches her face. "Be the Queen. Be ruthless, a dark beauty for us to admire and-"

The gunshot was loud and shattered the glass above her, she let out a small cry; covering her head as it rained down on the table. She looked to the man, he continued to stare, a dangerous smirk on his lips.

"Parker!" Jak yelled.

"Down here." She called back, her voice cracking as tears began to tumble down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you shot him!" Someone shouted.

"I wasn't going to let him kill her." Jak snapped. "Get that fucking door open!"

"It's not opening." Slim's voice now. "It locked us out the second she stepped in there!"

"Why didn't you call someone?" Jak shouted, the table shook. She flinched as someone landed beside her, his hands were gentle on her back. "Parker..." He whispered.

"Jak," She whimpered as he pressed something against the back of her head.

"It's okay, you're safe." He hushed.

"No you're not." The man laughed. "You two are a disease. She will cleanse this world of the darkness." He smiled widely, showing off his bloody teeth. "Be the Queen you've always wanted to be."

"I'm no queen," Parker whispered.

He smiled. "Not yet."

_TBC…_


	3. C is for Cries

"We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war. Remember what we're fighting for…" _Battlefield _by SVRCINA

* * *

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Three: C is for Cries_

He loved the feeling of Parker sleeping next to him. It reminded him of the good old days, when they were kids and napped in Lena's bed. Lena would hog the whole bed; but he didn't mind it, sandwiched between his two favourite people was where Dash wanted to die.

Dash traced small stars on her head, eyeing the newborn in the cradle beside him. Jak told him her name was Aza before he left to hunt down Torn. That had to be an hour ago, maybe even more. Parker shifted against him, as he moved his hand away from her. Jak left his girls in his care, he promised to keep them safe -although what he feared was unknown to Dash.

"You better move," Slim grumbled from his desk. "Jak seems like the jealous type."

"If he thinks we're having an affair he should look in the crib." Dash snapped. "Plus, he's pissed at you, not me."

Slim looked away from his computer to glare at his brother-in-law, he scooted across the room to Parker's bed. "Where's Lena?"

"None of your goddamn business." Dash snarled. "She'll call you when she's ready."

"I want to see my son."

"And you will, on her terms."

"Well tell your sister," Slim stood. "I don't like her silence and holding my son hos-" He stopped when the elevator dinged, he stepped back from the bed and went back to his computer. Jak was first into the room, stepping to the crib first to look at Aza. Dash rolled his eyes, why were people so concerned about their newborns? They never do anything interesting, the last 30 minutes, Aza made a face and struggled against the swaddle Slim put her in.

Torn entered next with Keira, Samos, and Daxter. Ashelin trailed behind with a set of guards, her head dipped low in a conversation and types on a small tablet.

Jak came around the bed, kneeling on the mattress to touch Parker's face. He looked at Dash, giving him a nod as he moved Parker from his shoulder. Dash worked his shoulder out, rolling it around as he moved off the bed.

"She's fine," Slim said from his laptop. "Both of them."

"Nothing about this is fine." Jak snapped. "Who was that man?"

"One of Rayn's businessmen," Keira answered, she held out her tablet. "But she's reported him missing for a month now."

"So how did he end up here in Haven?" Torn demanded.

"They're coming..." Parker whispered opening her eyes, she sat up and grabbed at her chest. She gasped and pushed Jak away, she got out of the bed and ran to the window. "_Ciamar a tha thu ag iarraidh an arm seo a thogail nar n-aghaidh?" _She banged on the window, stepping back from it.

"Shut her up!" Ashelin shouted from the hallway, she marched into the room with her guards. "Arrest her!"

"What?" Jak shouted.

"No, you can't!" Dash stepped in front of Parker.

"Parker," Jak ran to her as she pressed her hands against the window. He forced her to look at him. "Stop this. You're going to make it worse."

"Jak…" She whispered to him. "I… I… can hear them…" She took his hands and pressed them against her ears. "They're… too close… too loud."

"There's been reports of creature sightings on the border," Ashelin shouted. "Whatever you're telling them Parker, you need to shut up."

"I can't." She snarled. "They want something… I can't tell." She looked at Jak. "Spargus. They're going to attack Spargus."

"Shut the city down!" Ashelin yelled to her guards. "This is a Code Black! Alert Spargus as well! Send a fleet-"

"There's no time," Parker announced. "They're already on the beaches."

"That's not how sending a fleet works, Drake." Torn responded as she ran around the room to Aza's crib, Dash stepped up next to her as she bent down to her.

"Mommy loves you, Aza." She looked to Dash. "Take care of her."

"Of course," He smiled at her. "I'll only let her smoke when she's ready to."

She rolled her eyes and walked back to Jak. "We'll keep 'em at bay." She held out her hand to Jak. "You ready?"

Jak groaned. "Can't we take a cruiser?"

"You tried doing that before and we slammed into a wall," Daxter commented, he jumped onto the bed. "I rather take a Hellcat."

"Fine." She stepped back. "I'll meet you there."

"Wait! That's not-" Jak began, but he was too late.

* * *

Parker skidded to stop inside Spargus, leaving streaks of purple in the sand.

She walked towards the beach, passing a few fleeing citizens, most likely visitors from Haven or Kras. She noticed a few running to the beach with loaded weapons, she grabbed two pistols from a passing boy. He turned to yell at her but stopped short, he continued down towards the beach.

She turned the corner, she stopped briefly and felt her stomach flip flop.

The creature was bigger than she thought. It covered the gun turret fully, it's legs crept towards the beach. It's head high and lobbing, scanning the area for something. Dark Eco crystals bloomed along the upper beach, each one bright in the light of it's eyes. Several people scream and cry on the beach, they stare up at the creature with fear and tears. Some even fire at it, but most only cower in fear. They stare up at it, confused and lost on what to do.

"Cherry!" Sig's voice rang out amongst the chaos. She ran to him, dodging the last of the fleeing citizens. "Where's the rest of your trio?"

"They're taking the scenic route." She answered. "Why's it just sitting there?"

"Not sure, it landed in the ocean about an hour ago. We just thought it was a Precursor ship but when we saw the water turn black, we knew it wasn't a friendly visit."

She stepped closer. "What's it waiting for?"

"I don't care, we're blowing this thing sky high. Are you ready Kleiver?" Sig called out, Parker looked around trying to find Daxter's best friend. She went around Sig, climbing the small hut he and the Wastelander's used as a hideout. She got to the second level with ease, hauling herself over the railing. She hid behind the chimney, tugging at her dress. Ripping the seams and tying them at her hip, she pulled her hair up, tugging it into a bun and shoving a twig in to hold it in place. She crawled to the edge of the building, keeping low as the creature scanned the area.

"What are you doing?" Parker whispered to herself.

She spotted Kleiver off to the side, he ran to the edge of the cliff and threw an explosive at the base of the turret. She rose a little to catch a glimpse of it, from where she was it didn't look like much. A small cluster of sticks that tumbled off the cliff and-

The explosion shook the building so hard, Parker swore it dropped a storey. Dark Eco burned the turret, collapsing it and the creature onto the beach. It screamed in terror and pain, she covered her ears and matched its scream. It was too loud, too sad, too hurt. It wasn't like the Dark Makers and Terraformers, it seemed like a child, so lost and confused.

She crawled back to the chimney, dropping to her stomach as another explosion rattled her body. Sand stuck to her face, wet with tears and sweat. The ladder rattled as someone climbed it, a random Wastelander appeared and took her arm, she let him lead her down the pegs. She dropped to the sand, the cries of the Dark Maker echoed through the city.

"Stop." She said, getting to her feet. "Stop!" She shouted again, she turned and ran to Sig. "Stop hurting it! It doesn't want to hurt us!"

"What?" Sig shouted back.

"Don't listen to her!" A Wastelander snapped. "She's in league with them!"

"I'm not!" She shouted and ran past them, she threw her weapons on the ground and ran towards the creature. "Hey!" She shouted. "We're not going to hurt you!" She moved towards Kleiver. "Stop! Stop!" She screamed, she grabbed his arm and tugged on him. "Stop Kleiver! It doesn't want to fight!"

"Shut up Drake!" He shouted and shoved her away.

She ran back to him, grabbing at the bombs. Kleiver grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she twisted in his grip and kicked him. Getting a good shot in his stomach, he wavered but regained his balance. He pulled his fist back hitting her in the stomach, she dropped to her knees and coughed. She held herself up on all fours, her vision blurred as the man towered over her. She glanced up as he reared his foot back and kicked.

She expected to hit the ground behind her but found herself free-falling before slamming against the edge of the cliff. Jak held onto her wrist, squeezing it as she found her footing on the cliff's face. He jerked forward but kept himself on the edge.

"Jak…"

"Can you climb up?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, she lifted her foot to the first rock when she saw Kleiver towering over them. "JAK!" She screamed as the man pointed a gun at him, Jak turned just as a bullet sounded. It hit his shoulder, he slipped, his hand collapsing underneath him. Daxter jumped to grabbed him but found himself falling as well. The rocks broke under her, as her friends fell towards her.

And the ground below.

TBC…


	4. D is for Diablo

"Echos of the shots ring out, we may be the first to fall. Everything can stay the same or we could change it all… meet me on the battlefield." SVRCINA

* * *

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Four: D is for Diablo_

Jak woke to the taste of salt, a lot of salt.

He swallowed against it and moved his body. His shoulder burned but it spiked every ten seconds, she pushed himself up with his other hand. His finger burned, he looked down at it. Saltwater wasn't good for fresh tattoos; his other hand ran against something cold and wet. She laid on her side, her hand held onto his injured hand. Blood trickled down from her nose, sand matted a large cut on her forehead.

"Ja…Jak…" Daxter whispered, with a soft whimper at the end.

Jak looked to his friend, he sat on a small rock above them, he pointed his gun at something. Jak looked behind him,the creature stared at them. Its head lobbing up and down as it watched them. He sat up fully, fumbling with his pistol, slick with blood and sea water.

It looked like a Terraformer, with its long neck and glowing eyes. There was something different about it, it was tiny, at least the size of a Hellcat. He could hear the ticking of its insides, there was nothing organic about it -it was pure metal. What scared him was its stare, its eyes stayed glued on them.

He pulled Parker up with his other hand, his shoulder screaming as he scooted them back against the cliff face. He pointed his gun at it, "You're not taking her." He snarled as the creature let out a scream, he dropped his gun and covered his ears. Daxter fell to the sand, covering his own ears as the creature rose onto its' legs. The hollow screaming echoed throughout the city as it climbed the cliff face. The screaming died down enough for Jak to hear the sirens, buildings crumbled in the city as Parker forced herself up.

"I thought we were fish food." Daxter grumbled.

"We need to stop it." Parker whispered.

"We always do." Jak responded, he stood and pulled her up with him. Daxter climbed onto Parker's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and let his Light Eco free, he held her tighter as they flew up. They landed on the cliff with ease, Jak stumbled forward as Parker hit the ground running. She stopped and turned back, he waved her away. She nodded and started running again.

"Um, not that I'm complaining," Daxter began. "But why aren't we following her?"

Jak flexed his hands. There was something wrong, his Eco felt different. It felt cracked as if he stretched it too hard it would break. He shook his head. "Sorry, Dax, just trying to get my bearings."

"Oooookay…" Daxter answered; he held out his gun. "I believe this yours?"

Jak nodded and took the gun, he started after Parker and the creature. Ahead he could hear people shouting, along with a volley of gunfire. Strangely he couldn't hear any shots from the Terraformer, normally they would fire back or release Dark Makers. It headed for the arena, crawling up the high mountain and crushing every pillar. He ran to Sig, who was in a yelling match with another man, he spotted Kleiver near by. The man glared at him as he passed, he spotted Parker on the roof of a neighbouring building.

"Chili peppers," Sig ran up to them. "What do you make of this?"

"It's not attacking us back," Jak grumbled. "They want to destroy this plan-" The screaming began again, he watched as it climbed over the wall and down into the arena. Parker jumped down from the building, she ran to them and grabbed Jak's arm.

"It's calling for someone!" She shouted over the scream. "Back up or…" She stopped. _"A 'Bhanrigh. _He wasn't talking about me!"

"Then who else?" Jak shouted back as the screaming died off.

"We need to go!" Parker yelled. "Everyone out of the city, now!"

"I'm not leaving." Kleiver huffed. "We're staying to fight! Right men?" A battle cry came from the collection behind him.

"Sig please…" Parker whispered the King.

He frowned at her. "I can't force them to leave."

"And we have to defend this city, for Damas and everyone who died in the Dark Wars!" Someone shouted in the back.

"No!" She shouted. "We have to leave," She turned to Jak. "Please," He took her arm and lead her away.

"This is our home."

"It's not going to be for much longer." She whispered. "Please, it's talking about something coming."

"My father built this place."

"I think he would understand." She snapped. "You're a father now too."

"That's low." He snarled at her.

"Did it hurt?" She mocked. "Good. Let's fight about it outside of the city."

Another scream came from the arena, this time it was a cry Jak had never heard before. Parker screamed as well, dropping to her knees. Jak turned to the volcano, it rumbled before them and he could see hot lava's glow nearing the top. He pulled Parker to her feet as people started to run. She stumbled against him, trying to keep up but kept trying to stop to cover her ears.

_"__Tha mi a 'tighinn thugad. Tha mi a 'tighinn dhuibh uile."_ Rang out above them, Parker skidded to a stop and looked to the volcano.

"Let's go!" Jak shouted.

_"__Cò th 'annad?"_ She shouted towards the Volcano. Jak wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her out of the street.

_"__Piuthar..." _It answered.

Jak threw her against the building, rounding the corner and peering around it. More people ran from the arena, but he saw the warriors rushing to stop the creature. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" Jak shouted at her.

Parker grabbed him. "I'm so sorry Jak! I should've said something, done something! I promise I'll stop her! Even if you don't forgive me!"

"What are you talking abou-" He stopped when a red hue took over his vision, he looked at his hands before looking to Daxter. He was red too, and he looked around at the redness around them.

Parker looked to the sky, he followed her gaze. A bright red light shone down on them, on the city. There was nothing but the light above them, he couldn't see a ship or the sky behind the light._"'Bhanrigh…" _Parker whispered.

"Yup I don't need a translator for that," Daxter shouted. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

He didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Parker's wrist and ran towards the garage. People screamed around them, paralyzed with fear or trying to ride it out. The foolhardy Wastelanders couldn't survive this, Spargus was doomed and no one could stop it. Once in the garage, Jak shoved Parker into the Dune Hopper. She fumbled with her belt as he got in, turning it on and driving out.

The doors were propped open; a wrench was the only thing that could save the city. Jak spotted a small party over the first dunes and past the small stream. Parker climbed up, grabbing the bars to pull her up. He wrapped an arm around her thigh, pulling on her to come back down but his arm slid. Both her inner thighs were sticky with blood, the back half of her dress, while wet from the beach, was also red and splotchy. He looked to Daxter, who was on the dashboard, he was busy with trying to make the gun work.

Samos was right, he shouldn't have wanted. She was a bloody mess when he came home that night, she told him she was fine. She'd been so tired, so pale. He should've brought her to Haven right away, ignored her pleas for just one more day with their new family.

Nonetheless, he held onto her leg like he did when they drove back from defeating Erol. He went down into the stream, revving the engine to get over the last dune. Both Parker and Daxter bounced against the power of the car. He kept his focus on the few Wastelanders that huddled together. He stopped the car as sirens started to go off, Parker pulled on his arm.

"Jak… you need to see this." She moved over, stepping off the middle consul to pull her knees onto the headrest. Jak did the same, although he stood on the consul instead, Daxter climbed up onto his shoulder and gasped.

Falling out of the sky was another Terraformer, bigger and darker than the small one that landed on the beach. If that was a baby, then this was its mother.

No. A Queen. _'Bhanrigh__._

"_Jak, the Eco Freak," _All the radios started up, a female voice as clear as the oceans. He turned to look at his communicator. _"Remember this day. Your reign as a hero is over. Eco is dead and you will die with it."_

"That sounds like…" Daxter began as the Terraformer hit the city, Jak grabbed Daxter and threw him into the car. He pulled Parker down, letting her fall into her seat with her legs up. He hit the gas before he was really seated, speeding away from the city as fast as the Dune Hopper would let him. "JAK!" Daxter screamed from the bottom of the car as he and Parker fought to get upright. He didn't care, he needed to drive, to get away before-

The car lifted in the back, throwing it into the air like a rag doll. He shoved Parker, he watched her fall as he jumped over the consul, grabbing Daxter's tail, and following her. He heard Parker scream when he landed, rolling down the dune as the car fell a few feet away. It also rolled down the dune away from the, he came to a stop on his bad shoulder. All his adrenaline leaving his body and letting him feel all the pain he was in. He gasped against it, squeezing his eyes shut against it as something hit his foot. He couldn't take another set back, he just wanted to lay here and pretend he didn't need to save the world again.

"Jak…" Daxter whispered, he looked down to his foot. His best friend's head dropped into the sand. He forced himself to sit up, moving his to push Daxter closer to him. He scooped him up, cradling him in his arm as he climbed the dune. His feet snuck into the powdery sand as if it was made of fine sugar, he spotted Parker at the top. She supported herself on her hands, staring out at the city.

Even from a distance, Jak could see it was burning. He could see the spiderlike body of a Terraformer, it howled in victory as the volcano sent black ash into the sky. Jak dropped down beside her, he pulled her into his chest as she rocked herself back and forth.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No but she… is…" She trailed off collapsing in his arms. He pushed up her dress, bright red blood streaked down her thighs and into the sand. Even Daxter was wheezing, his breathes getting shallower. He wanted to get up, wanted to go fight against this new threat but he couldn't. His own vision was getting dark, he turned so he could lay on his back. He took Parker's communicator and went to the third contact.

"Torn…" Jak said into it. "Come in Torn…"

"_Jak?! Guys it's Jak!" _There was some shuffling. _"Jak!" _Ashelin shouted. _"What the Hell is happening out there? There's black smoke and this thing just entered the astrosphere!" _Jak blinked against the pain, everything was getting foggy as he hit the panic button. _"Jak! Jak!"_ Ashelin shouted. _"Scrambled the men!" _She shouted in the background as Torn came back. _"We're sending back up, hang on!"_

"No need." Jak whispered.

"_Why the Hell not?!"_

"Spargus is gone…" He mumbled dropping the communicator.

TBC…


	5. E is for Eradicated

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Five: E is for Eradicated_

They talked to him…

-but he did not listen.

He just sat in the chair, picking at the fabric of the armrest. He didn't want to leave Daxter and Parker, but they were still unconscious from the battle. While Parker seemed to be healing herself, like always, Daxter, on the other hand, was struggling. They set his broken leg, he was being pumped with Eco but he still hadn't woke.

His own Light Eco woke him up, breaking him from his comatose state and hurtling him into what was left of his life.

Someone touched his hand, he looked at the person. Her gold eyes were the first thing he saw in the desert, she had forced a smile then but didn't bother with one now. Lena searched his face and patted his hand, she stood, "I'm taking him back." She stated, he watched as his friends opened their mouths to shout at her, but they shut them just as quickly.

They made their way down the hall, heading to the elevator. Dash and Cora stood at the elevator with Tess, Keira, and Samos. Dash bent down to his level and smirked, "Well this whole thing is fucked up."

"How can you say that to him!" Samos shouted. "Jak my boy, say something."

He only looked at his old friends, before looking to the elevator.

"I guess that's your answer." Dash chuckled as the door opened.

"I'm going back to work," Cora mumbled. "Hundreds of papers to go through."

No one asked what kind of paper, they all knew: Death Certificates. They got on the elevator, Lena tapping her foot as they went down. Keira took his hand, she gave it a small squeeze. He didn't squeeze back, it felt nice to hold her hand again. It felt like Sandover, holding her hand and sneaking kisses on the beach. What if they never put the Rift Rider together? What would've happened to them on their little beach? He wouldn't be like this, he wouldn't have a voice in his head snarling one name over and over like a sick song he couldn't forget.

The elevator pinged and Lena pushed him off, they headed down a hallway he knew too well. Some of the rooms had patients in them, their cries and moans echo in his ears as he moved towards the only room he cared about -and the only place he wanted to be.

It was like all the others, three beds. Lena stopped when they entered the room. The first bed was Daxter, he was still asleep but didn't have a breathing tube anymore. His heartbeat was steady and strong, Tess crossed the space and jumped on the bed. She held his paw and whispered to him. Keira walked in with Samos, both went to the end of Daxter's bed and spoke to him.

"Come on, furball." Keira hiccupped. "You won't die this way."

"He's not going to die." Lena snapped. "He'll be awake soon." She paused and started moving him again, next to Daxter's bed was his. When he woke he choked on his breathing tube, thankfully Slim was in there with him and pulled it out. His voice was rough and it hurt to talk, Lena was there too with Quinn and Aza. Somehow their presence was comforting, but he couldn't feel anything but the numbness that overtook his brain. He didn't feel anything when Slim took all the wires out, he didn't look at Daxter or Parker.

But now, he couldn't stop looking at her.

She wrapped herself up, holding her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees. Just like Daxter, she was connected to machines too. Her heart monitor beeped faster than Daxter's, he could feel the anger pulsing off her. She could set the room on fire and he would burn with her. She picked at her ankle, there was a burn and it was struggling to heal as she picked at it.

"I want my daughter." She growled, her voice dark and primitive.

"I'm sorry Parker," Samos started. "You're not well, you need more time to heal."

She turned to them, grabbing the glass of water on her table, she threw it at them. Samos ducked as Lena stepped to the side, the glass crashed against the wall.

"Bring me my fucking daughter!" She screamed. She stared at him, her fire still burning as she smirked at him. "Jak?"

That's what he needed.

His name from her mouth. He got up, struggling on his feet for a second before crossing the threshold to her bed. He grabbed her, hard, pulling her to him and kissing her. She tasted like ash, sand, and salt. He wanted her fire, her anger, her hatred, he needed to feel something other then the numbness he woke up with. She whimpered as he pulled her closer. The Dark Eco in his body curved out a name under his skin, each like curling like a flame. He held her head in his hands, pulling back from her.

"Jak…" She whispered again.

He kissed her forehead and whispered:

"I'm going to kill Amberly."

TBC…


	6. F is for Foolish

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Six: F is for Foolish_

The sky was dark, even by Haven's standards. The fallen city casted the darkest cloud of the city, Parker expected rain but knew it wouldn't come. She held Aza closer, taking the bottle from her mouth and held it up. She stared through the glass at the sky; Aza whined for more. She placed the bottle back in her mouth.

"How much can she eat?" Daxter asked from her bassinet.

"As much as she wants," Shifting Aza in her arms. "One day you'll understand too."

"Not me," He smirked. "I'm protecting myself."

"We did too." She glanced to him. "Just not all the time."

"New subject please."

"Are you comfy in my daughter's bed?"

"Very." Daxter chuckled. He stretched and lounged back, kicking his good leg on the edge of it. "No wonder she sleeps all day!"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Parker whispered.

"He told us not to worry about that."

"He tells us not to worry about a lot of things."

"Yah and then he saves the day and we'll have a happy ending."

She snorted. "Happy ending? That's bullshit. What happy ending are we going to get?" She asked. "The ending where we die at the hands of Amberly, maybe she'll let us hold hands too?"

"You can't be scary while holding your newborn."

"Don't piss me off or I'll kink your IV."

"I love watching you two fight." Jak chuckled from the door. Parker looked to the door, he walked into the room; shutting the door behind him. "It reminds me of the good old days."

"Are you calling me old?!" Daxter shouted.

"He's calling both of us old." Parker smiled. "Did you have fun with our friends?"

"Nope. Just the boring bullshit I've already knew." He held out his hand to Parker. "You should be resting," He looked to Daxter. "Both of you."

"I am resting!" Daxter shouted.

"That's not your bed." Jak smirked. "You have a grown person-sized bed and you choose to sleep in an infant's bed."

"Correction, an infant's bed that's warm and comfy."

"Enough about the sleeping arrangements." Parker demanded, she got up and laid Aza on her bed. "What did they say at the meeting?"

Jak sat on the bed. "Nothing we didn't already know. These creatures, we've never seen anyone like them. The Queen's Ship hasn't moved since landing. No one has seen Amberly but the last time we saw her was at the end of the Grand Prix. She just confirmed that she's back."

She paused. "That's not true."

"What do you mean?" Daxter asked. "She's the one who killed Mizo, fired the kill shot that threw him off the road."

"We watched her fly away."

Parker pulled Daxter over to her bed, she rested the pillows near Jak and moved the osslet to the pillows. She placed Aza back in her crib and scooted to the head of the bed.

"I have something to tell you." She started. "I saw Amberly two weeks ago."

"What?!" Jak shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"And why didn't you kill her?!" Daxter shouted too. "Just a simple shot, we would've been hanging out in Spargus watching the waves!"

Parker shrugged. "What can I say? She's my sister, my _Piuthar._" She sighed. "After you left, I was enjoying some time to myself. I really did miss you, Jak, especially when I got home one afternoon…"

_The one thing Parker didn't like about Spargus was the heat, while she could tolerate it when she was banished here, now it was like living in Hell. It also didn't help that she was 38 weeks pregnant and spent most of her time trying to sleep._

_The apartment was cooler than the outside, she opened the windows to let the ocean air circulate. She dropped the groceries on the counter, it was odd living like this now. Buying groceries, making food and just sitting around doing nothing. She wanted to be on missions with Jak and Daxter, and after the baby was born she'd rejoin them when it was old enough._

"_I've never imagined you barefoot and pregnant." A voice said from behind her. Parker turned, sitting at the table was Amberly. She swapped her skirts and blouses for a dark purple jacket. She leaned back in the chair, leveling her shotgun at Parker. "Although, I must admit you do pull it off well."_

"_What do you want?" Parker snarled._

"_I came to pay my sister a visit."_

"_Jak will be home soon."_

"_Tsk tsk, Parker I never consider you the type to fall on the troupe of saying a man will be returning any second." She slid over a set of pictures. Jak and Daxter sat with Torn, they seemed to be arguing. "Jak is in Kras City, thanks to Rayn and her men."_

"_I guess I shouldn't be surprised you've been watching."_

"_I'm always watching, sister." She motioned to the chair. "Sit, I brewed tea like Rhiannon used to do for us."_

_Parker smiled and sat. "Aren't we a little too old for a tea party?"_

"_Very much so," Amberly pushed the sugar towards her. "Sugar?"_

"_Of course." Parker took a spoonful and stirred it into the cup. "What kind?"_

"_Sweet Violet, your favourite."_

"_Everyone's favourite… well except for Dash."_

_Amberly snorted. "Ugh, Dash. He's banished from our parties."_

"_What about Lena?" Parker asked. "If you really want this to be like the old-times, where is she?"_

"_Lena is preoccupied with Quinn."_

_Parker took a sip of the tea. "He is a cute baby."_

"_Yes." Amberly agreed. "I'm very happy for her and Slim."_

"_I sense a but coming." Parker whispered taking a big sip._

"_There's always going to be a but, Parker," Amberly whispered back. "Please listen to me when I say Jak is no good."_

"_Amberly, he's not the same person who attacked me in the forest." She set her cup down. "He's grown, we all have. We aren't the same people we used to be."_

"_No." She snapped. "Everyone has stayed the same, but me. I've seen the light, sister, and it's a glorious light. All of this started because of Eco because we thought we could control it."_

"_We can control it." Parker snapped back. She held out her hand, letting a whirlpool of Green Eco bloom. "Those who can handle it are given in spades. I'm sure you made the tea on the stove; it's fueled by Eco generators under the ground."_

"_Yes, we have become a world addicted to Eco. I'm going to change that."_

"_How?"_

_Amberly stood. "Eco is dead, my beloved sister. I will fix this world's future."_

"_You're starting to sound like Erol."_

"_Yes, Erol, may he rest in peace." She whispered. "He had the right idea; he wanted the destruction of Light Eco but I want the destruction of all Eco."_

"_What?!" Parker shouted. "You can't do that."_

"_I can and I've already started." Amberly walked around the table. "I knew Jak would win the Grand Prix, so I started before anyone could notice." She smiled at her. "Say you'll join me Parker, to help me wash this world anew. You can keep Jak, a little plaything we'll keep chained in the basement."_

"_You're insane."_

"_Maybe, but at least I have all the cards in hand." Amberly sighed. "I really did hope you wouldn't have to go through this alone."_

"_What are you talking about?" Parker stood and felt a sudden pain in her stomach, she gasped and held herself. She felt wetness on her legs and dress, she pulled up her skirt and gasped at the water on the ground. Blood ran down her legs. Another sharp pain ran through her, gripping at her stomach as she braced herself on the table. "What did you do?!"_

_"I always loved going over to your house," Amberly began, she picked up Parker's cup and sniffed it. "Rhiannon was so smart, so in tune with nature. She made the best tea." Parker cried out again, this time trying to grab at her communicator. "Your mom always loved her herb garden: peppermint for pain, hot lemons for a sore throat, raspberry leaves to induce labour."_

"_What?!"_

"_You know Jak was supposed to come home early today, to surprise you." Amberly walked around the table as Parker cried out, she dropped to the floor and held her stomach. "He truly does love you, in that sick way a wolf loves a rabbit," She grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. "I gave you enough only to induce labour, Jak will be delayed two days. That should be enough time for you to reconsider my offer."_

"_You're a monster." Parker cried._

"_Oh maybe," Amberly giggled. She stood and collected the dishes. Parker cried on the floor, she felt like her insides were being squeezed as she crawled away from the table. There was a second communicator in the living room, it was old but it could still reach as far as Haven. She started to crawl, pulling at her dress so she wouldn't fall on her face. _

_"You won't be needing this," Amberly said walking to the living room. She grabbed the communicator. "You'll be too busy giving birth to chat with anyone."_

_Parker cried on the floor as another spasm went through her body. She knew about raspberry leaf, it doesn't take this quick to induce labour unless… _"_You spiked it with Yellow Eco, didn't you?"_

"_I learned from Erol, hit with what hurts the most." Amberly took the communicator and tossed it into the sink. "There's no one coming for you, no one to help you, no one's even thinking about you."_

"_He'll stop you," Parker shouted. "He always does."_

_Amberly laughed. "That's what I want, Drake! How can he stop me when he's literally fighting against himself!" She bent down to her. "You think you're the only one who tried to save themselves?" She stood. "It's so like us to forget there's more to this world than Haven."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It'll make sense soon," Amberly smiled. "See you soon love, my entrance will be grand and fit for a queen."_

"_Amberly," Parker cried. "Please, don't leave me here. I've never done this before. I'm scared."_

_Amberly smiled down at her. "Breathe and push, darling." She walked to the door._

"_No please, Amberly! Amberly!" Parker screamed as another contraction hit her. "Amberly!"_

"_Hush, little Parker, you should've been coy, Jak gave you a bundle of joy. But that joy won't last long, cuz Jak going to be dead and gone."_

"And then she slammed the door." Parker finished.

She looked between the boys, she let out a breath and settled against the pillows. She looked down at Aza. Right after Amberly left, she fell unconscious and when she woke, she was surrounded by her own blood. She stripped herself out of her clothes and stayed in the living room, hoping that someone would come by… but no one did. The only person who came was Aza, through the screaming and cursing and crying for help. It was Aza who appeared, entering the world with a whimper.

Parker wiped a collection of tears away, pulling her legs up to rest her head-on. She stared at the dark city, listening to Slim ask everyone how they were doing. He wanted to take Daxter to X-ray. He went without a word, leaving her with Jak and Aza.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jak asked.

"Because it hurt too much," She whispered, she looked to him. "My sister, the one I grew up with, not only used my mother's knowledge against me but left me. We've seen childbirth before, the woman died." She held out her hands. "Amberly, Lena, Dash and I cleaned the blood off the sheets, but nothing made them clean -so we burned them."

"Did you really think you'd die?"

Parker shook her head. "I thought I was going to lose Aza, and then I would've lost myself." He touched her foot and she pulled away from him. "No! Don't touch me!"

"I know you're ashamed, but you shouldn't be."

She choked on her tears. "I am a foolish girl, a stupid girl with romantic ideals of love and war."

He chuckled. "You're right."

"You're not helping." She chuckled through her tears.

"She used your love as a weapon," He whispered. "And I won't let that happen again." He held out his hand. "So, you're going to take my hand, we're gonna see our friends and tell them everything that happened."

"I can't, I can't, Jak, please-"

"Yes, you can," Jak snarled. "You're going to tell them that she will use love as a weapon, that anything goes in this war. Things will always fall apart, but I won't break your heart, that's what you promised."

She looked at his hand. His left hand, the hand she convinced him to get his first tattoo. Two thin bands and three thick bands, so simple -and yet he cursed the whole time. Two for the House of Mar, three for the House of Drake. Her own tattoos burned against her hand, three thin and two thick, they made that promise to each other _'Things will always fall apart, but I won't break your heart.'_

"You can do this, and you will."

TBC…


	7. G is for Glutton

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Seven: G is for G__lutton_

The sirens woke her from sleep.

Parker blinked against the flashing lights in her room, Jak shifted in the bed, groaning at the noise. Aza immediately started crying. Parker sat up, looking to Daxter and Tess' bed. They untangled themselves and looked around groggily.

"What's happening?" Daxter grumbled.

"Another drill," Jak huffed. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I'll take her for a walk." Parker got out of bed, scooping up Aza. While her crying stopped, she continued to whine.

Jak didn't answer, Parker rolled her eyes and headed out of the room.

"Wait," Daxter called. "Gotta piss," He ran to the edge of his bed. "Can I get a ride?"

"What's wrong with the floor?"

"Too cold," He answered jumping onto her shoulder. "I would rather sleep in a diaper." He collapsed onto her shoulder. "You have a few, right?"

"I am not changing that mess."

"Mmhm," Daxter answered.

Aza grabbed at her hair, pulling it gently before letting it go. Parker hummed to herself as she walked to the bathroom. "First stop Dax," She lowered herself closer to the floor, allowing him to jump off. "I'm going to the nurse's station, gonna see if Lena left her a bottle."

"A bottle of the good stuff or that sludge you feed her?"

Parker smirked. "We'll see."

The hospital was dim besides the red flashing lights, Aza fussed every time they walked past one. The nurse's station was at the end of the hallway, haloed by a ring of white lights and a few screens. Aza whined against her chest, kicking Parker in the chest as she walked. She did it again, Parker stopped and adjusted her, moving her to her other shoulder. "I'm sorry you woke up like this," She whispered against her daughter's head. "We'll get you food and you can go bac-"

Parker stopped, pain runs through her chest as if someone stabbed her. Warmth flooded her chest as she pulled Aza away from her. Sure enough, blood dripped down from four long claw marks. Aza's little hand dragged downwards as she whined. Parker stumbled, she could feel her Eco trying to fight back but it felt like a losing battle. She walked to a wall, leaning against it for a second. She needed to heal before she got back, but how would she explain all the blood?

"You're very naughty tonight," Parker whispered to Aza.

"OH MY GOD!" Daxter shouted. Parker looked to him, his mouth hung open as he looked between her and Aza. "What the Hell happened to you?!"

"Nothing?"

"Is that a question?"

"Do you believe it?"

"No, you're bleeding."

"I know."

"And it doesn't shock you?"

"No," She answered. "She's done this before."

"What stab you?"

She nodded. "It's more of an emotional thing," She leaned against the wall. "Especially when she's upset."

"Should I... I don't know, get Jak?"

"No." Parker snapped. "The last time she did this he was horrified, she cut my neck when I was trying to comfort her. She also swiped at Jak the first time he held her, so can we please keep this to ourselves?"

Daxter stared down at Aza, he considered the infant with wide eyes. She kicked at Parker's arm, fussing and making sounds of discontentment. Parker held her closer, tracing her face as Aza looked up at her. She was looking at her with such clarity, her green eyes blinked at her as she seemed to memorize every part of Parker's face. Parker looked to Daxter, he backed away slowly, before running towards the Nurse's Station.

He sat on the desk, piling cotton bandages and a few Green Eco packs. He added four bottles to the collection, he glanced up at her before jumping onto the counter. "I don't like seeing you in pain. I really don't like seeing Jak in pain either, and whenever you get hurt, he's hurt too." He looked to Aza. "You need to tell someone about her powers."

"I will." She whispered.

"C'mon, I saw an empty room down the hall. We can clean you up there." He jumped on her shoulder. "Onward Drake!" He announced.

"BE QUIET!" Someone shouted down the hall. The two laughed, Parker grabbed the supplies and ran down the hallway. She skidded to a stop as a few lights came on.

"Go Drake go!" Daxter hit her shoulder and she started to run again. "Feels just like old times!"

"Reminds me of the War Factory!" She laughed, she slid into a room and ran to the bathroom. She kicked the door closed and turned off the lights. She could hear Daxter gasping mixed with a soft chuckle, she sat on the floor near the toilet and wheezed too. "Well, that was fun." She whispered. "Get the lights, Dax."

"Maybe too much." Daxter chuckled. "We need to remember we'r-"

The sound was deafening, it rattled her bones and made her stomach want to claw it's way out. The floor was cold where she laid, she shivered against it and felt something wet on her face. She felt two bundles beside her, one was furry and the other was squirming. Aza kicked at her hand, sparking a shuddering light with every kick. Parker forced herself up, the bathroom was still dark but it was louder now. Sirens went off around them, she poked Daxter.

"Hey, wake up."

"Ugh," He groaned. "Please tell me that was Aza."

"No," Parker answered, she put her hands out in front of her. She inched herself closer to the door, feeling for something that could guide her. She found the knob, it was cold as she turned it. The flashing lights of the sirens filled the room, glass littered the hospital room they were in. "It's something much worse." She ran back into the bathroom, she scooped them both up and went to one of the beds in the room. She yanked the blanket off and tore it in half, she wrapped it around Aza, bundling her up. She strapped her onto her back, tying the blanket around her chest like an X. She tied it tight and looked to Daxter. "Ready for some more fun?"

He smirked. "Damn straight!" He jumped on her shoulder. "We need guns."

"Correction," Parker said peering down the hallway. "I need a gun, you just need to be the look-out."

"I can do more then look-out!"

"Alright," She whispered. "Look-out for a gun."

"Ha." Daxter grumbled as she ran down the hallway, heading back towards the Nurse's Station. She could hear the crying of other patients, there were a couple of calls by clear voices but soon they faded into the background. The station was deserted, the lights flickered above them as Daxter jumped onto the counter. She ran around the edge, pulling drawers open she felt around for cold steel. Her fingers grazed paper and found dull pencils but no gun, she slammed the drawer closed and moved onto the next one. "Parker…" Daxter whispered.

"Did you find anything?" She asked from her fourth drawer, so far she found condoms, files, pads of paper, garbage and a few flyers about the Kras City Championship. Were nurse's normally this messy? She glanced up to Daxter, he was watching the television. She looked at it too, her jaw too tight to fall.

The Queen's Ship crossed the ocean, her brilliant eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. While there was no sound from the television, she had no doubt Amberly was declaring war on Haven -on the world. She made it very clear she wanted Jak, his _'reign'_ was over and she was starting everything anew.

"Daxter," She called as she rounded the station, he didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off the counter and onto Parker's shoulder. She ran towards the staircase, should she go up to the Commander Centre or head out into the city?

She bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Upstairs, the centre was a flashing of lights and screens showing areas of destruction. She ignored them, she just needed to get to Torn and he'd give her a gun -Hell a broken broomstick would work.

The Command was filled with people, she spotted Torn at the head of controls as Ashelin ran back and forth between computers. She spotted Keira typing on her own computer, she looked between her and Lena's. Next to the girls, was Samos, he blinked at her.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" He asked. She marched up to him and untied her wrap, putting Aza in his arms.

"Watch her." She ordered. She marched to Torn. "I want a report."

He smirked at her. "The Queen's Ship fired at New Haven, missing Command and hitting the Ruins." He pulled up a screen. "Several pods have been dropped all over the city, these things… some kind of dark creatures are tearing through the streets."

"Dark Makers?" She asked. "Metal Heads?"

"No, something… else." He answered. "Lena's working on a scan, right?" He called to her.

"I'm trying to!" She shouted back. "Hard to do when Amberly's killed all our cameras!"

"Figures," Daxter snorts. "Things finally start to relax and this shit happens."

"What are we doing?" Parker asked, ignoring Daxter with a glare.

"A few patrols have been moving people out," Torn began. "Others have been trying to get through the Sewers. I heard a couple of units head into the forest." Torn answered. "Everything is scrambled."

"We're going to evacuate the city," Ashelin added. "Any vehicles out of the city."

"Anything to add?" Torn asked her.

She smirked and took the microphone. "Attention all Freedom Guards, this is Lieutenant Drake. All guards are escort citizens out of the city by any means necessary." She looked at Keira. "Send out an SOS to all ports around the world; add that the world is under attack and our enemy knows us too well." She looked to Ashelin. "Polish up those diplomatic skills." She turned on her heels and ran out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Lena called out.

"I'm going to turn them back or turn 'em to ash." She shouted. "Everyone get out of here before she arrives!" She ran to the backroom, she grabbed every weapon she laid her eyes on. Three pistols, two sets of Lena's throwing knives, a taser staff, a shotgun and a bag of grenades. She pulled off her nightdress, tossing it to the ground. She grabbed a pair of grey shorts and a tank top, she yanked a green jacket off the door with two crosses on it. If these things had honour they wouldn't attack a medic. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and took the stairs, her boots echoing in the cold stairwell.

"What about Jak?" Daxter asked.

She threw herself against the wall and pulled out her pistols, she let out a deep breath and focused her brain. Point, aim, shoot, kill. And repeat, over, over, over, over until she was somewhere safe again. Could she get to Amberly and end this before she caused more damage? She kicked the door open, the stench of blood and old Eco filled her nose. She let out a breath. She walked out, she fired twice at a charging creature. It fell before her, crumbling at her feet. She stepped over it, pulling two knives and whipping them at another creature.

"Watch out!" Daxter shouted, she jumped back as a line of gunfire ran down on her. She called the knives back and threw them again, knowing they hit their target. They came back again, sinking into their hilts. She ran into an alley, leaning against the wall as alarms sounded around them again.

"You know Jak," She huffed. "He's probably tearing his way through the city."

"Looking for us?"

She smirked. "Gods I hope not. I'm starting to have fun."

TBC...


	8. H is for Hypnotic

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Eight: H__ is for Hypnotic_

She didn't want to fall into the hypnotic state she was in during the battle for Outer Section.

She couldn't help it.

Daxter tried to pull her back, but her vision tunneled -and all that mattered was the kill. She made her through what was left of the Industrial Sector. There weren't many citizens here, although proof they were here was evident. Bloody handprints trailed along the walls and across the ground, few bodies were left behind by the creatures and Parker stepped over them as if they were rocks.

She saw few guards running around, most had chosen to retreat or died by the creature's hands. So far, she was getting closer and closer to the Port and hadn't seen any more of the creatures.

Amberly's voice rang out over the city: _Eco is dead_. She repeated over and over. Her voice was sweet like cherries, but she could taste the bitterness in her laughter. When she would find Amberly, she'd drag her to Lena's feet and kill her.

"Parker!" Daxter shouted, she turned as a collection of the creatures picked at the bones of someone dearly departed. They raised their heads at Daxter's voice, five of them were bold enough to growl at her but it was the two larger ones that charged at her. She ran at them, sliding to her knees and firing her shotgun. Both fell back, dropping to the ground digging at their wounds. Another got up and roared at her, it charged, leaping of it's fallen comrades. She swung her shotgun across her back, throwing two knives at it. They sunk into it's chest, she ran up to it, grabbing the knives and pulling them together before dragging them up. The creature screamed and clawed at her, throwing her away from it.

She tumbled to the ground, rolling over her shoulder and landing on her feet. She snarled at the cut along her chest. She wiped the blood off her face, she felt Daxter struggling to hold onto her bare shoulder. The creature pounded at the ground before rushing towards her, she switched to her pistols and fired at the creature. It began to slow down; she ran to the wall. Sliding across it to the corner, she turned it and hid against the cold metal. She peered around as the creature ran after her, it's friends following suit.

She smiled and started running again, she looked over her shoulder as she heard their battle cries. She ran towards the Port, it was after all where all the fun things were happening. She felt Daxter leap off her shoulder, she glanced back and watched his orange self run towards an open door. She rolled her eyes, wherever he was going, she wasn't going to follow.

She was having too much fun.

She pulled at her pack, pulling out a grenade. She stopped at the edge of the Port, tossing the grenade up and down in her hand. A growl to her left caught her attention, a Grunt charged at her. The large gem sparkled at her under the flashing lights of the Queen's Ship. She pulled out her knives, throwing one right at the creature. It slowed but kept running, she called her knives back and pulled out her shotgun. Once it was close, she shot, shattering it's Skull Gem and letting it collapse to the ground in a bloody heap.

She looked back to the advancing creatures, they were slow but were still trained on her. She grabbed the Grunt, slicing it across the neck and shoved her pack into the cut. She held onto one grenade, stepping back from slain Metal Head.

"Parker!" Someone shouted. She looked towards her voice, a blur of blue and yellow soldiers advanced towards her. She ignored them, they weren't they interesting thing.

She swayed back and forth, enjoying the sound of gunshots, screaming and the overall noise of war. Spargus was too quiet, too peaceful for her. She knew there was something missing when she was flouncing around the apartment, her dress grazing her feet.

She needed to be like this. To be drenched in sweat and blood. She needed to hear the screams of her victims and the cries of those who begged for her mercy. Erol was right. She was made for war and chaos. To be wicked.

She pulled the pin on the grenade, she ran to the edge of the Port. She turned and threw the grenade high over the creatures. The stupid creatures didn't even see it, she jumped back, falling into the water as the grenade went off. The raging fire burned above her, wrapped in the water. She held her breath for as long as she could, kicking her feet upwards. She surfaced, gasping in the air that tasted like death.

"Parker!" The voice screamed again. She snarled and shook her head, it needed to shut up. She swam for a risen platform, she coughed against the polluted waters of the Port. She grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up. Her chest burned; the claw marks bled harder as she crawled along the ground. Her body ached, it felt heavy but also she could feel something new crawling in her body.

She pushed herself up, getting to her feet as a new set of creatures ran at her. She grabbed her shotgun, pulling it around for her to hold. She fired once, it missed and pinged off the ground. She growled at herself and fired again, this one hit hard. Throwing a creature back, she emptied the chamber and fired again. She wasn't sure where it went but it didn't hit, the creature wavered in front of her. It's growl echoing in her head as Amberly's voice ran out around her: _you're not strong enough. _

"Parker!" The voice shouted again as the creature raised its hand, it was kicked back by another person. A second, larger person ran past her and fired a large purple blast at it. Parker dropped her shotgun, still swaying from one foot to the other. The kicker ran to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bar. The larger person followed behind them, firing and cursing as they crossed the threshold into the bar.

The lights and sounds of the war went quiet as the doors closed.

"Did you find any survivors?" A voice called out, his voice was rough but commanding.

"Just Sig and her," The kicker answered. "How did you get here?"

"Transporter." The larger person responded. "What was left of the Wastelanders came to fight."

"Let's move!" Someone shouted. "They aren't going to wait forever!"

"Parker?" A voice called out, she turned to it as another person came to her. He gathered her in his arms, holding her tight as she continued to sway. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She stared into his blue eyes, both were filled with fear but with fury, she'd only seen a couple of times. "Park, it's me." He whispered to her.

She searched his face, a long cut crossed above his left eye, causing a bruise to form and blood to stain his cheek. His nose was clearly broken, blood collected in his goatee and in the spots where he didn't shave. He smirked at her, showing off his bloody teeth.

She remembered that smirk. The same one that stared down at her whenever she fell. It was above her their first night together. It came with a head shake whenever she did something stupid. He offered it when he came back from Kras, and they became three.

"Jak?" She whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He answered. "Dax!" He called out. "Let's go!" She watched as Daxter ran across the tables, he jumped onto Jak's shoulder. Jak took her hand.

They ran back outside, they kept low as more of the creatures chased after them. She slid to a stop and crouched down by a barrel. She gasped hard as she grabbed her pistols and fired at them, but it felt like a fleeting moment. Even though she brought two down, they kept coming, kept rushing their pathetic line of vagabonds.

She got up, running towards the small collection of transporters and Hellcats. She spotted her friends loading up civilians. A few guards flew away, heading out of the city. More held the last battle line, Parker squeezed through it with ease and ran to the small tower. She promised to stay with Jak but she couldn't just abandon the city. She left Spargus like a coward, and she wouldn't do the same with Haven.

"Jak!" She screamed, searching the crowd for him. Guards were denying people onto the transporters, the injured or sick. Who they did load were ghosts- so lost and scared that they were white.

"Parker!" Jak called out, she spotted her boys. Daxter jumped up and down, waving his arms about as a bomb went off. She dropped to her knees, covering her head as a shadow loomed over them.

The Queen's Ship let out a noise and the creatures advanced. She heard the cries of the guard at the last line, she got up and ran. She saw Jak running towards a transporter, Daxter jumped on the top of it. She crashed into people as they either ran to get onto the last of the transporters and Hellcat or jumped into the water. A few dropped to their knees and prayed, clasping their hands together and wishing for mercy.

The last of the transporters lifted off the ground, Jak jumped on and held onto the bars. Parker kept running, pushing past the people that were frozen. The transporter jerked, her legs started to burn as she heard the roars of the creatures -she refused to look back or fight back. There was no more fighting. No more trying.

It was just getting to Jak.

She jumped, grabbing onto the bar. She slid down and screamed, getting to the bottom part. Jak peered over the edge, he held out his hand, she took it and he pulled. The Hellcat jerked, throwing them both up. She fell into the Hellcat, landing on Jak and Daxter.

"Ugh," Daxter groaned as they rolled to the end of the machine. Parker rested on top of Jak, wheezing as the Hellcat went up. She felt Jak's trembling hands rest on her back, holding her close as the world dropped out from underneath them. "AHHHH!" Dax screamed as they landed hard on the bottom of the Hellcat, they all groaned as Parker rolled off Jak.

"_Sorry 'bout that," _The pilot called over the speakers. _"Almost flew into the towers."_

"I think they did that on purpose." Daxter groaned.

"_Take a look on the left,"_ The pilot announced.

Parker struggled to sit up, she crawled to a row of seats and pulled herself up. The Hellcat was empty save for some supplies and two guards that were slumped in their seats. Parker grabbed the straps above and made her way to the end, she looked over the edge of the door and gasped.

The Queen's Ship covered all of Haven, the city burned or was sinking into the water. She could hear Amberly's laugh from the city, the sirens in Haven stopped their blaring -ending the Code Black. The back doors closed, shutting out the city and Amberly.

Parker dropped to the floor, Jak caught her and fell with her. They laid at the bottom of the Hellcat. Jak took her hand, squeezing it as they stared at the ceiling.

"I wanted to take Aza to where I was born." She whispered.

"I wanted to teach her how to drive." Jak whispered.

Parker turned her head. "Do you remember where we almost kissed?"

He chuckled. "Industrial Section."

"I wanted to take her there too."

He looked at her. "I think we just want to show her the world."

TBC…


	9. I is for Insatiable

**_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked_**

_Chapter Nine: I is for Insatiable_

Parker hung off the side of the Hellcat.

She looked over the edge at the small part of the desert they claimed in the few minutes they lost Haven. Refugees littered the small strip and the few Wastelanders that made the trek lit small fires. Parker felt Jak pull her back from the edge, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her in the Hellcat. He knew her too well, she was considering jumping into the fray the second they were close enough.

"Is this all that's left of Spargus and Haven?" Daxter asked.

"I think so." Jak answered.

"How many do you think died?" Daxter piped.

"Let me go," Parker snapped. "I want to help."

"Just wait," Jak snapped back. "We don't know what's going on."

She felt like a child being scolded as the Hellcat landed. More Hellcats landed behind them, Parker ran off the ship as they unloaded more refugees. She ran to the Hellcats, peering in each trunk before moving onto the next one. Where was Samos? Surely he made it out before the shit hit the fan.

A woman cried in the back of the Hellcat, she rocked a man back and forth. Parker climbed aboard, the man was breathing but the slashes on his chest had stopped bleeding. She bent down to him, pressing her fingers against his neck. His pulse was weak, there was no way he'd make it to morning.

"Can he tolerate Eco?" She asked. The woman shook her head, pulling him closer and crying into his hair.

Parker stood, stepping back from them. She jumped off the Hellcat and ran to the next, it was empty. People walked towards the fires, trying to dry off or warm-up. She wondered if Torn had made a temporary base; it seemed like something he would do. Samos would be with them, carrying Aza among the death and destruction. She climbed the Hellcat, much to the dismay of Jak on the ground, and searched around her. There were two more bonfires burning, people rushed towards a white tent attached to one of the several cars from Spargus.

Daxter climbed up her arm. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Torn." She answered, she pointed to a Hellcat further away. Two tents were being put up. "Do you think that could be him?"

"Maybe?" Daxter offered. "It could be anyone at this point."

Parker nodded. "No point at just gawking at it." She climbed down, jumping in the sand as Jak ran up to her.

"Did you see anything?"

"Maybe." She pointed towards the ocean. "There are a few stray Hellcats and two tents being set up, it could be them."

Jak started walking in that direction, Parker followed behind looking into each tent as she went. People were forced together inside them, some nursed the injured while others prayed. Guards wandered around the tents, unsure of what to do next as people wandered as well. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, something Parker understood fully.

The march was slow, she stayed close behind Jak as people either stood numb or sobbed in the makeshift walkways. They'd watch their home, their city, torn apart by these creatures. While the Dark Makers and Metal Heads tore apart the city in waves, Amberly stripped the city down to its studs. She knew the city just like Erol and Kor but she didn't bother with politics, waves and the right moments -she just set the world on fire and let them burn.

There was something different about the people now. The air vibrated with something as they walked past the tents, the people who wandered in the open areas stopped to stare. Their eyes were dark and something burned around them, she quickened her pace as they started whispering amongst themselves.

She reached out and took Jak's hand, he stopped, looking back at her. She felt her panic rising in her chest, she stood there looking at the people that stared at her.

"What's wron-" He began but she shook her head. She could feel their anger, their thirst for blood. She stepped back from the cluster to her left. Someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her off her feet and away from Jak. "Parker!" He shouted as she felt their hands dragging her away from him.

She grabbed her knife and started slashing at the hands, they let go and she scrambled away from them. Someone grabbed her ankle and dragged her back, she screamed and kicked back. The hands didn't let go, they flipped her over and she was pinned to the dirt. It was a man, he sat on her stomach and tried to grab at her wrists. She fought back, clawing at his face before someone else caught her wrists. They pinned them above her head, she dug her nails into the person's wrist, but they didn't let go either.

"It all starts with you," Someone snarled to her left. "You Eco Freaks, everyone comes for you and now they've taken everything."

"Let's kill them!" Someone shouted. "They've already bred! Kill 'em all!"

"My family's dead because of you!" The man on top of her ripped at her shirt, tearing it in half. "I want a taste of her," He chuckled. "This bitch that everyone says is royalty!" He grabbed her chin and forced a kiss onto her mouth, she kicked at him before she bit down. Hot liquid filled her mouth as he sat up, a hole bled on his bottom lip. He punched her, so hard that she bit her tongue. Her own blood poured out of her mouth as he grabbed her throat, he put all his weight into it.

A gunshot sounded.

The person holding her wrists let go. She forced herself up, clawing at the man's face. He falls half off her, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. She reached for her knife, fumbling with it when someone picks it up.

"You little bit-" The man begins as the knife sunk into his throat. He choked, collapsing back as he claws at his neck.

Torn stood above him, tossing the knife to the ground. "Your family waits for you in Hell." He snarled at the man.

Parker sat up, pushing herself to her feet. She stumbled back, stepping away from Torn and the dying man. Several other citizens crowded around them, they stare her down. All have the look of people starved as if chaos and wickedness were the only things that could sustain them. Parker turned from them, she limped over to where her friends stood.

Ashelin had her guns trained on several citizens, they didn't dare move against their leader -and the mass of guards behind her stopped the others. Sig stood with Dash, in between them was Jak and Daxter. While Daxter seemed fine, Jak was leaning against Sig. There was a long cut along his arm as if someone tried to hack it off. Dark Eco sparked around him, he seethed as Sig whispered something to him. He looked towards her, one of his eyes was bloodshot and she could see a bruise forming on his cheek.

She felt everyone's eyes on her. Last time she stood in front of everyone, she let go of Jak's hand after someone shot them. She looked at him, he was surveying her body before he stepped away from Sig. He stepped towards her, holding out his hand. Palm wide for hers, she noticed the cut on his hand and a few trembles as he stepped closer.

Back then, she wasn't sure what his feelings for her were. She was terrified to find out but wanted to know. Could he be the one who saw her differently? He did. Instead of running from her like so many, he embraced her and took on her battles as his own.

"C'mon trouble," Jak smirked. "Let's go find our daughter."

She stepped towards him but stopped, she could still feel the Haveners' hatred on her back. Their daughter, precious Aza was somewhere amongst all this chaos and hatred. She turned back towards the people. Their hatred and anger were clear on their faces, it burned dark in their brows and tears.

But her rage was hotter.

"You bastards!" She screamed, walking towards them.

"Parker, no!" Dash shouted, someone, grabbed her and pulled her off her feet. She kicked at the air before they dropped. "Careful!" Dash shouted she felt his hand on her back. "Stop, do what Jak said."

"No!" She screamed again. "I will not!" She stood. "How dare all of you, everyone single one of you, say I am a traitor!" She looked amongst the people. "How dare all of you when you have my family's blood on your hands!? How many people did my father kill? And none of you stood up to defend him when it really mattered!" She pushed away from Dash and marched towards the crowd again, they scurried back as she came close. "Who stood and watched as my mother sank to the bottom of the Port?!"

"Parker..." Someone whispered. "Don't blame them."

She turned back to her friends, trying to find the one who spoke. "Then who? Who should I kill for the death of my family, since they want blood for theirs?" She turned back to the crowd. "It was all of them! It was your pride! How dare you stand there and say I am the traitor! I have given my life to defending every single Havener, even those who lie dead in our streets! I am a Drake," She grabbed the dirt by her feet and threw it at them. "And not something to be sold and raped like cattle!

Have whatever is left of that place! I will take my husband and my daughter, and leave all of you here to suffer at the hands of Amberly!" She stepped back. "And when you come knocking on my door begging for help, I will punish all who beg for mercy! Do not test my power and do not tempt my fury again!"

"Parker..." Someone whispered, but she recognized the voice. She turned. It was Lena, she stood with Samos and Keira. She held onto Aza, her daughter watched her. Parker marched over to them, taking Aza out of Lena's arms. Aza cooed and grabbed at her shirt. She only smiled at her daughter and brought her to her chest, Aza snuggled closer as hot tears ran down Parker's face.

"Everyone back to their tents!" Ashelin ordered. "Rayn Krew has answered our call for help. Kras City medics will be here with food, medicine in the morning."

Parker pressed her face into Aza's head and watched as the people left the grand bonfire. She felt hands touch her arms, encircling her before pulling her against a board chest.

"She will never be their property like I was," Parker whispered. "You will be much more than a daughter."

"Of course she will," Jak whispered back, he turned her face to look at him. "She will be a fierce warrior like her mother."

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note

What to do during a blizzard in Canada? Write and drink hot chocolate. Thanks to EcoSeeker for her review!


End file.
